


【豆鹤】【ABO】互相关联1

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 校园abo，豆A x 鹤O，略OOC
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	【豆鹤】【ABO】互相关联1

“这位是刚转来的同学，豆原一成。”在老师的介绍下，豆原露出柴犬般的笑容看向台下的同学。余光观察台下的同学，豆原注意到班上应该算分成两个部分吧。前几排的同学认真的看着自己，看上去应该算是有努力学习的样子。而后几排，果然同个世界同个风格，几位顶着五颜六色头发的仁兄一脸不在意或者嘲笑的口吻在后排聊着天，根本没在乎到底有没有上课。“豆原同学，你下去找个位子坐吧。”豆原走下讲台，走到了一个他觉得还算心怡的位置。“嘿！新来的，识相点，别坐那！”一个顶着绿色头发的男生踹了一下凳子，后排几个五颜六色头毛的男孩看向豆原，大家表情都充满了不屑。听完绿毛的“威胁”，豆原拉开了隔壁的椅子坐下。对于学习，豆原其实一点兴趣都提不起来。这次转学，纯粹也是因为搬家的原因，在妈妈的好生劝导下，他打算就混过这个高中生活，结束了就可以开始自己的生活。原本以为是很无聊的高中生活，但在刚刚的一次“交谈”中，豆原开始好奇起那个座位的主人。这位置的主人是很厉害的人吗？为啥这些五彩战士会这么凶的护着。

“啊咻！”鹤房汐恩被一坨毛茸茸的东西惹的打了个喷嚏，这个喷嚏把他整个人打醒了。躺在学校天台上的他正补着觉，野猫用尾巴一直挠着他的鼻子。清晨的光芒总是这么刺眼，鹤房爬起来挠了挠头，眼神朦胧的看着一直喵喵叫的野猫，回想起昨天英勇的从树上救下这只猫的场景。他用手摸摸猫的小脑壳，想想它应该是饿了，也在同时自己肚子也发出了咕咕的声音。“你在这等等我吧，我去给你买吃的。”

在自动贩卖机面前，豆原犹豫了很久，不知道自己应该选择哪瓶饮料比较好。从楼上下来的鹤房看着这个一直站着自动贩卖机的男孩，生面孔？鹤房承认自己很少去上课，但对于认人，他多少还是记得些经常来关顾这台自动贩卖机的学生。看着在对选择焦虑的男孩，鹤房向前走去。“你要不尝尝这个呢？海盐荔枝口味的，我觉得不错！”鹤房用手指指着贩卖机上白色瓶子的饮料。豆原突然从旁边的男孩身上闻到了一股好闻的栀子花香味，他转头看向男孩。栗子色的头发，脸上长着几颗痣，虽然整个人有种刺刺的感觉，但那双眼睛却出奇的好看，眼角微微上扬，眼睛里好像还自带雾气。豆原看着男孩有些出神，那股栀子花味道一直围绕着自己。鹤房发现自己靠近这个男孩时，自己身体有些奇怪的感觉，就那种自己都说不出来的舒服感。他一直没有向其他人说关于自己是omega这一件事，而且他的发情现象一直都不是很明显，甚至有时候只要吃药，他就可以像正常人一样生活。可是为什么靠近这个男孩为啥自己身体会莫名其妙的有焦热感。两人双目对视，都不太自在的别过了脸。“谢谢。”轻声的道谢后，豆原快速的选择了那白色饮料便离开了。鹤房看着男孩离开后，摸了摸自己的脖子，还是没有找出焦热感的原因。


End file.
